Electrode catheters have been in common use in medical practice for many years. They are used to stimulate and map electrical activity in the heart and to ablate sites of aberrant electrical activity.
In use, the electrode catheter is inserted into a major vein or artery, e.g., femoral artery, and then guided into the chamber of the heart which is of concern. Within the heart, the ability to control the exact position and orientation of the catheter tip is critical and largely determines how useful the catheter is.
Steerable catheters are generally well-known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,502 describes a catheter having a control handle comprising a housing having a piston chamber at its distal end. A piston is mounted in the piston chamber and is afforded lengthwise movement. The proximal end of the catheter body is attached to the piston. A puller wire is attached to the housing and extends through the piston and through the catheter body. The distal end of the puller wire is anchored in the tip section of the catheter. In this arrangement, lengthwise movement of the piston relative to the housing results in deflection of the catheter tip section.
The design described in RE 34,502 is generally limited to a catheter having a single puller wire. If a bidirectional catheter is desired, i.e., a catheter that can be deflected in more than one direction without rotating the catheter body, more than one puller wire becomes necessary. When two puller wires are used, however, it is undesirable for both wires to be moved simultaneously. The handle design disclosed in RE 34,502 is not suitable for a two puller wire system. Accordingly, a need exists for a control handle capable of independently moving each of two puller wires but preventing simultaneous movement of the puller wires.